Foolish To Think
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: What else did he expect from his friends, the ones who strived to put him in the most hopelessly embarassing situations ever?


He should have known it was a joke. Combeferre told him to meet him in this room at lunch time, so that's what he did. Two minutes early just in case, he walked through the door of the classroom, set his bag next to a table and sat down on a chair. However, it was now 12:07. Combeferre was never late, especially not for more than five minutes.

He sits there silently, tapping his fingers agitatedly. He has already read all the posters on the wall, skimmed his eyes over the folders on the front desk. Should he leave? Combeferre had science last (they're best friends, they know each other's timetables) so he could probably go and find him. He nods slightly, his hand falling off the table to grab his bag when he hears the door open.

He looks up, eyes wide. His face turns white.

Instead of Combeferre being stood there, he sees the one person he did not want to be stuck in a room with. Éponine Thenardier. His friends know about his... _situation_ with Éponine Thenardier. Why would Combeferre compromise Enjolras like this? Also, why can't Enjolras stop staring at her?

"Uh... Where is Courfeyrac?"

He opens his mouth, but his mind goes blank. He has a split second thought to pick up his bag and run from the school.

"I don't know."

She nods a little and sits on top of the desk nearest to the door, swinging her legs. She doesn't have a bag, so he wonders where all her books are, but he lets it slide. Not everybody is as organised as he is. There are two tables between them, and he can only see half of her face from the diagonal positioning they're sat in.

She looks at him from over her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Combeferre asked me to meet him."

She nods and turns her head again. He continues.

"He told me he needed to tell me something important."

She smirks at him, her hair falling over her shoulder. "That's funny, Courfeyrac gave me the exact same reason."

His face turns red. Realisation dawns on him. They did it on purpose! Of course, what else should he expect from his friends who want nothing but to see him embarrassed in front of _Éponine Thenardier_?

She hums a bit, then jumps from the table. Her skirt ruffles as she lands, and his eyes catch her blue thigh high socks. Turning to him, she gives a mocking smile with a lift of her eyebrow. "See ya later, pretty boy."

He nods at her, keeping his mouth closed just in case he says something he will regret later. He watches her walk towards the door, her hand going for the handle. She tries to turn it, but when she pulls it back, it doesn't move. His eyes widen.

"No." The utter dread in her voice hits him, and he opens his mouth in shock.

She tries again, rattling the metal handle even more. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Maybe it's jammed?"

She turns to glare at him, leaning against the door. "It's not jammed, it's obviously locked. Who the fuck would do something like this?"

"It's blatant who did this, and you know it."

She lifts her head to him, her eyes narrowing. "You don't think they would, do you?"

"Well, yeah. Who else would lock _us two_ in a room together?"

She stands up straight, sitting in the exact same position on the table again. Running her hands through her hair, she speaks. "Why would they do this though?"

His face turns crimson. He thinks he's silent for a bit too long, and she turns her head to him. "Well?"

He opens his mouth, but just ends up stuttering out random letters, his face heating up as he does so.

Her eyes narrow at him, and she stands up. His eyes widen as she walks towards him, hands on her hips. "Do you know something I don't?"

She sits on the table he is sat at, legs dangling again, and he swallows. "N-no." He always was a terrible liar.

She smirks at him. "I think you're lying." Leaning towards him, she grins at him. "Now, are you going to tell me willingly, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Her face is almost touching his, and he panics.

Standing up abruptly, his chair falling over, he takes a couple of steps away from the table. "There's nothing to tell!" His voice sounds hysterical, and he seriously wants to punch himself in the face at this point.

She shrugs, an ambivalent look surfacing onto her face. "Alright then."

The silence is deafening, but he thinks even she must be able to hear the blood rushing through his ears. He looks around for a distraction, but his eyes keep falling onto her form, legs still swinging.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He has spoken before he realises what he's saying, and he curses himself internally when she turns with a proud grin on her face.

"Great, I knew you'd crack." She leans forward, legs stalling. "Go."

He closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath in, and speaks faster than normal.

"I really like you."

He doesn't hear anything, almost wishing for the rhythmic sway of her legs. Opening his eyes carefully, he sees her smiling gently at him. Despite this, her eyes are still playful and teasing, so he doesn't know what to think. He does, however, feel a lot less guilty and secretive.

"You know, I didn't think it was true, but I stand corrected."

He does a double take. "Excuse me?"

She stands up, walking towards him. He backs up, almost intimidated. Feeling the wall behind him, he has to stop. "Courfeyrac has been hinting at it for a couple of weeks now, and I just brushed it off as him being an annoying best friend again." She reaches him, her smirk growing. "But, I guess that now I should start believing what he says."

He swallows.

"Especially if I made the big, stone cold, fearless leader _feel_ something."

His mouth opens and he takes a quivering breath. He sees her face come closer to his, and he thinks his own head dips down to reach hers.

As soon as he feels her lips on his, his hands grip her hips. Her small hands fall on his chest, and one of his hands moves up and threads through her hair. It's better than he imagined (something he has done _a lot_ of) and he would grin with happiness if he weren't a little preoccupied. Their kissing becomes a lot more feverish as her body presses against his more firmly, and he groans when he feels her stomach press into his groin. She giggles and moves down to kiss his neck when his head falls back. His eyes falling closed, his mouth opens in pleasure.

"Congratulations!"

His head snaps up when he hears the door slam open. His frenzied eyes take in Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jehan, Joly, Bahorel, and Grantaire streaming through he door. Éponine jumps back from him, a smirk creeping onto her face as she sees them.

He finds himself smiling, even when Courfeyrac starts pulling party poppers and Grantaire sets a cake on the table. Éponine rushes forward when she sees the chocolate cake, and he watches Courfeyrac pat her on the back with a grin as she takes a slice.

Combeferre walks up to him. "Do you have something to say to me?"

He glares at the bespectacled man. "I can't believe you tricked me."

He grins. "Still waiting to hear it."

"I hate you so much."

"C'mon, Enjolras."

He looks down, but smiles anyway.

"Thank you." His voice is small, and Combeferre laughs.

"It's alright." He pauses for a moment. "But Éponine was the real mastermind behind this."

His head flicks up to look at Combeferre, a confused frown on his face. "What?"

"She's great at acting surprised, isn't she?"

With wide eyes, he turns to see Éponine, legs swinging as she sits on a table, smirking at him with a raised eyebrow from across the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
